Minor Damage
by AbbyAuthor
Summary: Bella Tran, daughter of Hecate wants to go on a quest. She should go on the quest! She's one of the most powerful demigods at camp! But when she can't go, because she's the daughter of a "Minor god" she sneaks along and goes anyway. Little does she know that this will affect her whole entire life and that she may have started a war. Book 1 in the Minor gods War. Rated T for death
1. Prologue

When Apollo felt a tingling sensation in his head, he knew something big was coming.

The first thing he did was go to his room, where he had his TV, the one he used to monitor mortals.

All he saw in his head was a girl, her hair was black and her eyes were purple. He just had to keep looking until he found the girl.

And then he found her, sitting in the Hermes cabin at Camp Half Blood. He knew she would cause something big, but he couldn't tell if it was going to be bad or good.

'Should I kill her?'

He could. He could snap his fingers and she would be gone. Poof!

But what if it was good? Eventually Apollo decided to keep her around, watch and see what impact she made.

But little did he know that soon, he would want to kill her, and he would regret not killing her in the first place.

* * *

**Forgive the terribleness of the prologue, I'm planning the rest and it's going to be pretty good, I think. I will try to update at least two chapters a week. I will not use all of the characters from the previous story since I couldn't write some of them (I'm not THAT talented) and I will be adding new ones. I will keep the previous one up for laughs, so I can go back and notice how terrible my writing was. Thanks for being patient!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Camp Half Blood. Rick Riordan does. And by the way, in this, Percy Jackson doesn't exist. This is just what I think might've happened. **

* * *

The Hermes cabin gives a new meaning to crowded.

There are 30 half-bloods stuffed into one cabin, it's not very roomy. As an older cabin member, I get a top bunk, but it's still super uncomfortable. At least I'm not on the floor like many other kids are.

Anyway, today is a special day. Yesterday, Chiron told us all that there's a new prophecy, so I'm excited about that. I know I should go on the quest. I'm the best swordsman in the Hermes cabin, the fastest runner and I can do magic.

I am a daughter of Hecate.

Why am I in the Hermes cabin? There is no cabin for children of Hecate. I'm stuck with a bunch of thieves. Plus, I'm the only child of Hecate at Camp Half Blood so if I got a cabin, I'd be by myself.

"Move it!"

Jackie Rang squeezes past me, fighting to get to the bathroom first. This time of day is the worst. Everyone's fighting to get a chance in the bathroom and everyone's trying to look exceptional with a time limit of 5 minutes.

"Oh no you don't!" I mutter. I sprint to the bathroom door, dodging campers, stepping over stray hair brushes. I step ahead of Jackie and hop in the bathroom.

"Maybe next time, sucker!" I gloat, shutting the door and gaining privacy. Jackie is pounding on the door, telling me that I can't do that. Jackie is one of the most annoying kids at camp, a little 10 year old girl who thinks she's the queen of the world since she's a daughter of Hermes and she's blessed by Aphrodite. I honestly have no idea what Aphrodite sees in her. Jackie is kind of pretty but her curly brown hair is always ratty and, to me, her blue eyes are dull. Definitely not as cool as my indigo ones.

I pride myself on my eyes. They're really nice, kind of mysterious sometimes. Sometimes, when my wavy black hair is down and hanging in front of my face, I look mysterious.

I brush my teeth and my hair and deodorize before stepping out and smiling at Jackie.

"About time!" she mutters. I slap her upside the head. We Hermes cabin-ers are not afraid to resort to violence.

I rush to my bed to get my watch. I straighten up my bed.

"Bella?"

I look down to see Herman, counselor of the Hermes cabin. "What?" I ask. Herman moves his blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"This is Terri." He shows me a little girl, 8 years old, with long brown hair and green eyes.

"What do you want me to do about that?" I ask. Herman intakes a sharp breath.

"We were wondering if she could sleep in your bed."

I stop.

"Why?"

"Because she's new and she doesn't want to sleep on the floor!"

"I don't either!"

"Stop being so selfish!"

"Why don't you give up your bed then!"

"I'm the cabin counselor!"

"So what?!"  
"I need a bed!"

"Well I need a bed too!"

"Aren't you a daughter of Hecate? You can just use magic and hover above everyone!"

I step off my bed and look Herman right in the eye. "Just because I'm not a daughter of Hermes, huh?"

He stares back, his green eyes meet my indigo ones. "This is a cabin for Hermes kids, not children of stupid minor goddesses."

I recoil. I've never seen Herman like this, mad. "Hecate could kick Hermes' butt any day."

"Wanna bet?" Herman asks me. I don't answer.

"This will do!" I look up to see that Terri has snuck into my bed, torn all my photos off the wall, thrown all my possessions down and claimed it as her own.

I'm fuming. Herman just looks smug.

"Good job Terri!" then he walks away but not before whispering to me. "See ya on the floor."

I stomp off, mad that an 8 year old is more important than me.

"We have a prophecy!"

Everyone gasps in amazement as they hear Chiron's announcement, even though he already told us.

"A prophecy?"

"A great prophecy?"

"What's it about?"

"Silence!" Chiron booms, ending all the chatter. "We need three brave demigods!"

My hand flies into the air along with two others. Sophia, daughter of Poseidon, actually stands up. Mark, son of Ares is also raising his hand.

"Sophia!" Chiron chooses. The whole camp erupts in cheers as the daughter of the sea comes up to the front, smiling like she's won an oscar.

"Mark!"  
Mark hurries up too and if it's even possible, the camp cheers louder. My hand's the only one left. He has to pick me!

I watch as Chiron glances at me. I watch his brown eyes as they look at me, first, playfully but then he looks at me with distaste.

"Allison!" He gestures to a blonde girl with the Aphrodite girls. She sashays up to the front where she is met with applause.

But I'm not applauding.

I don't get it? Why wasn't I chosen? Is it because I'm a daughter of a minor goddess?

That's it. I've got to do something.

I'm sneaking off on the quest with them.


	3. Chapter 2

**It's supposed to be short. Just saying.**

* * *

I pack my bags quickly, I don't have that many supplies.

"Spell books, check." I mutter to myself. "Toothbrush, check. Hairbrush, check."

"Going somewhere?"

I turn around to find myself facing Herman.

"None of your business," I say, raising my fists and glaring Herman.

"I can't believe it!" Herman yells. "You're sneaking off! Shame!" He struts towards me, grinning.

'He's overconfident,' I think. 'I can use that.'

"I might as well give up," I sigh. "You win." Herman smirks.

"Of course I do."

"_AGBARA!"_

A jet of purple light bursts through my hands and knocks Herman down. I shoulder my bag and run.

11:00 pm, right on schedule.

* * *

**Don't worry, they'll be action soon enough.**


End file.
